


The Patron Saint of Hopeless Cases [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Allosexual Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/M, Hand Jobs, Illnesses, Mentions of PTSD, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t have her doing too much for him. The more she takes on the closer she comes to realizing just how much he isn’t worth it. He’s got to learn how to figure these things out for himself, how to be healthy on his own - or at least how to fake it well enough to convince Capable and her overprotective sisters that he’s doing just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patron Saint of Hopeless Cases [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Patron Saint of Hopeless Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959749) by [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen). 



Length: 00:10:59

Download link: [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=ea61dc3d79808b07247446918c0e71eb)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [thatviciousvixen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen) for graciously letting me podfic this slice of nuxable awesomeness.


End file.
